


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by AgnesTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diabetes, Diabetic Louis, Hospitals, M/M, Sick Louis, Talking, This is pointless, What Have I Done, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesTomlinson/pseuds/AgnesTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick and he and Harry finally visit a doctor, turns out Louis has diabetes.</p><p>(I have no idea what this is, I was bored and felt like writing a sick fic, it is kinda pointless but I think I'll post more parts eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read this through or anything, sorry for any mistakes.

He had been unwell for about a month now. It wasn't much that had changed, sure he went to the toilet a hundred times a day and well it was never unnecessary and he was thirsty all the time. He was tired, felt sick and his stomach hurt all the time. But worst of all was the fact that his sight had turned worse, even when he wore his glasses it was still blurred. It was scary and Louis wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was wrong. But now he and Harry were sitting in a waiting room at the separated and private area of the hospital. Louis had already left samples to the doctor, a couple of blood samples and they also made him pee in a cup, which wasn't really a problem, he needed to use the loo either way. But he couldn't look the nurse or Harry in the eye when he gave her the cup.  
But right now they were waiting and had been for the last hour. Louis was hungry, they had made him fast for the last eight hours but handed him a sandwich when the samples were done.  
The only reason they had went to the doctors was because less than a week ago Louis had fainted for some unknown reason. He had woken up a few seconds later but Harry wouldn't let it go. They talked about his health together for about an hour before Harry ordered a meeting with a doctor and told him Louis' symptoms. The doctor had sounded as he had a clue about what was going on and gave them a time for Tuesday, which was today and gave them instructions about how he wasn't allowed to eat eight hours before the meeting.  
An other thing that had happened during the month he had been unwell for was that he lost weight, he wasn't complaining about that thou, he was kinda happy to get rid of the extra fat without even trying but Harry hated it and was worried. He had accused Louis for not eating or purging it up afterwards but soon realized that that wasn't the case which only made him worry even more. Losing weight without trying didn't sound good if you asked Harry.  
Louis looked over at Harry who was typing away on his phone, probably telling the boys about the situation. They hadn't talked since they got to the hospital, Harry worrying too much and Louis didn't really have anything to say so he stayed quite.  
When they had waited for an hour and ten minutes the nurse came back and called out his name. Both of the lads stood up and she showed them to an empty room.  
"We've gotten the results for your samples and your blood glucose is way higher than a steady one is. And your urine sample shows signs of sugar which is a normal symptom for diabetes. We have all reason to believe that you have type one diabetes. It is a bit tricky to get used to it all but I'll have to ask a few questions before we talk about what to do, alright?" the nurse with a nametag saying 'Anna Grimes'. Louis nodded and she smiled softly. "Are you sexually active?"  
He glanced over at Harry who was sitting and staring at the nurse. The world still didn't know about his and Harry's relationship and Louis sighed looking back at the nurse and nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Okay, a common case for males with diabetes is inability to keep an erection up which makes it hard to enjoy sexual activities." he held back a blush as he felt Harry stare at him, he had not noticed that before at least so maybe that wouldn't be a problem for him. "But this can be helped by talking with your partner about it and there are medicaments that can help you, by example Viagra. Have you noticed any signs for this?"  
"No eh actually not." Louis answered truthfully and she nodded.  
"That's good. Next question; do you smoke?"  
"Sometimes, like social smokes." Louis answered, thinking back to all the times he and Zayn would sit on the balcony and chain smoke or at parties when he sometimes ended up outside smoking with others. He wasn't an addicted smoker, he was a social smoker and smoked if someone offered, he could easily skip and not get abstinence problems like Zayn did whenever he tried to stop.  
"Okay, how often would you say that you smoke and how much."  
"I'm not really sure, like a couple of times a month maybe less maybe more. And eh usually one or I um chain smoke sometimes with a friend and then we can go through a packet." he glanced over at Harry who was biting his lip so hard it must hurt. Harry never liked smoking or smokers and Louis never smoked when Harry was around and neither did Zayn because of Harry's asthma. He shouldn't be around smoke because it could trigger an attack and that was the last thing they wanted so Louis and Zayn always went outside where Harry wasn't around when they wanted a smoke.  
"That's very bad for your health, I'm sure you know the consequences that is bound to happen if you smoke. But at least you aren't a regular smoker. Do you think it would be a problem for you to stop?" He shook his head no, he wasn't addicted so stopping wouldn't be a problem. He never even liked it that much, it was just one way for him to relax when things got too much which it easily did with their hectic schedule. "Okay good. You've lost a bit of weight the latest month and you're on the line of underweight so you have to gain some more weight to get back to normal um other than that it's not much more to say before we start talking about the disease, is there anything you wonder?"  
"Not really, no." he answered silently as Harry cleared his throat.  
"He fainted the other day, like um is that common for diabetics?" Harry asked and the nurse smiled softly.  
"It is very common, if the blood glucose is very high for a longer period which is why Louis fainted, but it can also be caused by too low blood glucose. But that might be a problem when you've started your medication." she directed the last part to Louis who nodded. "Diabetes is a very serious disease and you will need to take your medication everyday, three times a day. The amount will be varied depending on how much you eat, what you eat and if you exercise. Your diet will have to contain three meals a day with regular pauses and two to three snacks in between. It is important that you follow the plate model and eat healthy, lots of vegetables, fish about two times a week and two to three fruits a day. Your carbohydrates shall be slow and you should eat something before you go to bed so the your blood glucose keeps an even form. If you drink sodas you have to pick the light version and lemonade and juice is not allowed, even if it says it's sugar free. Um if you exercise you can take half of the medication you usually do. That's about the food, any questions." Louis' head was spinning with information by now and he let out a small sigh. He would need to get that on paper otherwise he would never remember it.  
Harry spoke up again.  
"Alcohol and such, is that a problem?"  
"Ah, glad that you brought it up. Alcohol isn't a problem if you only take like a glass of beer or wine for dinner. But don't drink if you haven't eaten or in too big amounts. And if you get drunk you have to eat something and drink a glass of milk before you fall asleep otherwise there is a big chance that you'll faint during the night caused by a so called insulin chock, your liver is too busy to take care of the alcohol that it can't deliver the sugar to your blood and therefor your blood sugar will sink drastically. But in smaller amounts you can drink alcohol." she answered the question to Louis even though Harry had been the one who asked and Louis felt thankful for it, if she had talked with Harry he would have felt as if they were talking over his head but he was a part of this, hell he was the center of it.  
"Other things that are good to know is that you have to wear clean socks and make sure your shoes are well fitting, you should also use moisturizing cream for your feet, especially during the winter. Your feet health is very important and if you ever feel numb in them then contact us immediately. This may sound silly but it is really important. You've also said that your eyesight is blurred even when you wear glasses?"  
"Yea and um i usually just wear it when I read, it has never really been a problem."  
"Mm, it is linked to your diabetes, when your blood glucose is high it can cause a swelling by the eye lens that makes it hard for it to focus but this will go away when your blood glucose is back to normal. You'll have to go to regular check ups though so it doesn't get worse because it can be very hard to notice sometimes."  
"But his sight will go back to normal, or as it was before?" Harry asked and the nurse nodded.  
"Yes and you will get your medication in injections and you'll get a schedule over when to take it and how much to take before you leave. You will inject it in your lower stomach or in your thighs. It will lower your blood glucose and keep it stable. If you accidentally take too much you will feel shaky and sick, it is very important that you eat something then, preferably a fruit, a glass of juice or dextrose otherwise you might black out." she was silent for a while before nodding to herself. "That's all boys, any questions? If you get questions later you can just give us a call or mail, don't hesitate. You will get a paper with all this information and your eating and medication schedule on."  
Louis nodded and stood up, smiling at the lady. He was tired and wanted to get home now so he and Harry could cuddle and watch a movie and forget about all the requirement that all this meant.  
Louis and Harry shook hands with the nurse after she had handed them the papers and they left. Louis' appointment had thankfully not leaked to the media so they could get to their car without anyone seeing them. The car ride to their flat was silent, both of them lost in thoughts. The injections laid heavy in Louis' lap together with all the papers, he wasn't allowed to drive until his sight was back to normal. So this would be his new life, controlled by a sickness that would never go away, his whole world would get turned upside down by this. His eating schedule and the fact that he absolutely hated injections, something that only his mum and Harry knew.  
This was all a fucked up mess.


	2. Start of the tour and forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ehm I got this idea and well here it is? Yea hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait. x

It was a week after his doctor appointment and he was so done with this whole diabetic thing. Harry had made sure he kept his diet with no exception, three fruits a day and no juice or soda and it was driving Louis insane. He wanted to eat when he was hungry and eat what he felt like, not what he had to. And just to know that there were things he couldn't eat just made him want to eat them more.

Harry had also decided to wake Louis up every morning at eight to make sure he didn't go too long without eating. Louis was ready to just run away and not care about the bloody diabetic thing and just eat whatever and die. That statement may have been a bit dramatic, Louis would admit but he was so done with it. He had been more or less fine before he started the new diet. He would rather feel as he had before than being controlled like this.

With a heavy sigh Louis sat down on the couch, Harry stood in front of him with a small smile before handing him an apple.

"I'm not hungry Harry." Louis protested and rolled his eyes. They had just come home from the last rehearsal before they would be off to the first leg of their world tour. Harry sighed at Louis and sat down beside him.

"Please Louis, you haven't eaten for three hours now you need to refill." Harry placed a hand on Louis' thigh and Louis frowned but took the apple from Harry and took a big bite, smacking extra loudly to annoy him. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thank you, did you take the injection after lunch?"

"Yes, of course I did Harry. I'm not stupid." Louis snapped and Harry sighed and squeezed his thigh.

"I know you're not but I want to make sure you follow the instructions so you wont fall ill again." Louis rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"I know you only ask 'cause you care but you have to trust me. I can take care of myself." Louis defended and Harry pecked his lips instead of answering.  
  
***

It was the night after their first concert of the Where We Are tour and they were all pumped from the show. Niall was jumping up and down, not minding his aching knee, Liam was literally glowing as he talked quickly with Zayn. Harry was hugging Louis close and whispering how good he was on stage in his ear making Louis giggle and blush.

"We should celebrate guys!" Niall exclaimed and Zayn and Liam were quick to join in. Harry frowned.

"Louis shouldn't drink with his..-"

"I won't drink that much Haz." Louis cut Harry off mid sentence and Harry hesitated before sighing and nodding.

"Okay sure. We'll join you, where are we going?"

"I saw a nice looking club on the way here." Liam said and Nialled cheered.

So that's how they all ended up at the bar, the not drinking so much rule forgotten somewhere along the alcohol. They were all shitfaced and laughing loudly at nothing. Niall was gone somewhere chatting up some girl and Liam and Zayn were sitting in by the bar laughing at each other. Louis was resting his head on Harry's shoulder as Harry told him bad jokes that made no sense drunk or sober. Harry stopped the joke he had been telling mid sentence and frowned before giggling making Louis giggle along.

"We should get back to the hotel." Harry whispered and licked his lips making Louis shiver and his pants tighten slightly. They both stood up and giggled when they almost fell over. Paul noticed them and gathered the three other lads before driving them all back to the hotel.

Louis was giggling and blushing as Harry whispered filthy things in his ears. Zayn had fallen asleep and Niall was singing loudly. Liam though was looking out through the window with a frown on his lips, he was probably the most sober of them and the effects of the alcohol seemed to be wearing off from him.

Together they all stumbled into the elevator and Paul made sure they all got into the right room. As soon as Harry and Louis got into their room Harry had him pressed up against the wall and kissing him hungrily. Louis giggled into Harry's mouth and pushed him off slightly. Harry took Louis' hand instead and lead him over to the bed, trying to climb onto it gracefully but ending up knocking off a waterbottle from the nightstand and as soon as his head hit the pillow the younger seemed to be fast asleep.

Louis giggled and helped his sleeping boyfriend out of his clothes before undressing himself and cuddling up beside Harry, falling asleep quickly.

Harry was woken up by a worried Liam standing next to the bed and shaking him awake. Harry frowned and rubbed his face, his head hurting like a bitch.

"Harry!" Liam whisper yelled and Harry groaned.

"Not so loud Liam, my head hurts." he mumbled and Liam sighed before handing him a painkiller and a waterbottle. Harry swallowed it dry before taking big gulps of the water.

"Did Louis eat something before he got to bed?" Liam asked and Harry sat up quickly and looked over at his sleeping boyfriend that had been cuddle to his side. Harry swore loudly and shook his head.

"I don't think so, I don't remember anything after we left the bar." Harry said and Liam swore under his breath. Harry ran a hand through his curls before shaking Louis slightly. The older boy frowned slightly and sighed but didn't wake up. "Hey Lou, open your pretty eyes for me, okay love?" Harry whispered and stroke the side of Louis' face. Louis' face was burning up and Harry swore once again as Louis didn't wake up. He turned back to Liam.

"In his suitcase we have these injections for emergencies, it's in a red small bag I think." Harry said and Liam nodded quickly and looked through Louis' suitcase and soon finding the red bag. He handed it over to Harry who opened it and taking out one of the injections. He filled the injection with the powder that came along. With a quick motion he pulled off the duvet from his unconscious and took a deep breath before pushing in the needle in one of the veins in the inside of his thin wrist. From what Harry remembered the injection was filled with sugar and some kind of liquid, it was supposed to rise the glucose value and Louis should wake up within a ten minutes or so. Both Harry and Liam were dead silent as they waited, Harry was holding Louis' sweaty hand tightly and watching him. When a seven minutes had passed Louis' eyes bagan to flutter and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Soon Harry was staring into Louis' blue eyes but only for a moment because Louis leaned over the bed and threw up.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he stroke Louis' back softly as Louis threw up all he had drunk the night before. After a minute Louis leaned back onto the bed and groaned.  
"God I feel awful." Louis said after a while and Liam let out a breathless laugh. Louis' head snapped up as he realized Liam was there too. "What are you doing here?"

"I remembered that you probably hadn't eaten before going to bed so I woke Harry up. You were eh unconscious so Harry gave you some emergency injection?" Liam explained and Louis frowned and sighed.

"Well fuck. Thanks Li, you might have saved my life." Louis said and Harry swallowed loudly beside him with tears in his eyes as he realized that could be true. If Liam hadn't come Louis might have died or fallen into coma just 'cause they were drunk and Harry forgot to feed him. "And eh thanks Haz, you're the only one of the lads who knows how those works."  
Harry kissed Louis' forehead softly.

"No problem." Liam whispered, reality probably hitting him too that Louis could have died. Liam left the room and Harry sighed deeply.

"I should have gotten you to eat before we went to bed, fuck." Harry exclaimed frustrated and Louis groaned.

"Harry, this is not your fault babe. I'm the one who's ill I should remember these things and take care of myself. This time it all worked out but next time I'll stay back instead of going to the club with the others. I shouldn't have drunk that much, I knew that and it was stupid of me. Not you." Louis said in a stern voice and Harry sighed.

"I'm your boyfriend though and I should take care of you."

"You already do Harry, you do so much for me and I'm really lucky to have you in my life." Louis said with a soft smile and Harry pecked his lips.

"We should go down and eat breakfast now probably." he whispered and Louis nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
